


Save a Horse, Ride a Cow-boy

by bettylaflame, luxwannapop, ShyLittleMouse



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Body Appreciation, Comfort, F/M, First Time, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grinding, Horny, Kissing, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster Boy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Size Difference, Thigh Fuck, doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwannapop/pseuds/luxwannapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: The title says it all.A minotaur saves you from a terrible fate, however will you thank him?
Kudos: 24





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cow-boy

[M4A] Save a Horse, Ride a Cow-boy [Script Offer] [Minotaur] [Monster boy] [Greek Mythology] [Romance] [Comfort] [first time] [Size difference] [Grinding] [Kissing] [Body appreciation] [Horny] [Thigh fuck] [Oral sex] [Doggy] [Multiple orgasms] [Biting] collab w/ u/ShyLittleMouse & u/bettylaflame & u/luxwannapop

The title says it all.

A minotaur saves you from a terrible fate, however will you thank him?

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by adults. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame, u/luxwannapop, and u/ShyLittleMouse. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting us, the authors. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising. A Lighthouse Production.

\--

[Suggested SFX]

(audio cues)

\--

[optional ambient sound of forest]

[running footsteps]

(panting) That was close, human. You need to be more careful, these woods are dangerous.

What is a lone centaur doing in these parts anyway? Very unusual for one to be alone like this. That is, for the last few centuries at least.

You knew that? Then what were you doing skulking around one?? Why on earth would you approach one then? Foolish human! They’re not like the horses you might be used to!

[hoofbeats]

Uh oh… Run, human, run!

[fade out on running footsteps / hoofbeats/bow twanging]

[time passes]

[ambient sound of fire crackling]

(groaning) Ow, my head. That was right on the horn… Wait... Where… where am I? This isn't my bed.

The last thing I remember… was running from that centaur…

Oh you’re that human… the one from the forest. Did you bring me back here to your hut?

Zeus’ teeth. My side stings like nothing else. Oh… Thank you for bandaging my wound. Most humans wouldn’t bother.

(bashful) I’m sure I’ve intruded on too much of your time already, so I’ll just be on my way--(cutoff in pain)

(strained) Fuck.

(normal) It’s nothing, I’m fine. I've had worse. Thank you once again.

(sigh/groan)

I really have caused you too much trouble. I’ll be fine.

I did not save you in hopes of being repaid. Just bandaging me was more than enough.

It’s not that dark yet. And anyway, I can see well enough at night.

(stomach growls)

That wasn’t my stomach…it was my uh… growl of frustration.

I may look like an animal, but I am not some pet that needs to be looked after.

(grumbles) Even if dinner does smell delicious.

(groan) Fine, human. You win this time. I’ll stay for dinner, but then I’ll be on my way. Agreed?

(short pause)

Oh, you’re hurt as well. A centaur arrow can really pack a punch... I would know.

I hope it’s taught you the valuable lesson of sneaking up on dangerous monsters.

(sadly, aside) Myself included.

Hmm? I live in the forest. I keep an eye out for the monsters and foolish humans who may very well become their prey.

You were lucky this time, but you shouldn’t ever try something so stupid like that again. Understood?

My story? It’s not the happiest tale. I’ve been alone nearly my entire life, hidden away in these woods. The last memory I have of my mother was the feeling of being held before awakening… cold and alone. I do not recall even her face. Just her scent.

The nymphs took pity and helped raise me so I would survive. Then one day I decided to patrol these woods for the monsters that lurked there, to start saving innocent lives who might be attacked. I could not merely sit by and watch as the horrors of our world affected yours.

I know all too well what it’s like to be tossed aside to fend for yourself. It is why, despite my size, you need never fear me. A beast I may be, but it is not easy having a kind heart in a cruel world. I take care of those weaker than me because this is my penance, my only reason to live, until the gods see fit to end the misery of this curséd (curse-ed) existence.

(pause)

Please do not pity me. I have no use for pity. Now fear, fear is a good motivator, without fear how would any of us survive? But pity? Nothing good can come from pity.

So often humans look at me with fear in their eyes, thinking of me nothing but another monster that would tear their throats out. I can’t blame them. I’ve come to resent my own reflection.

But you, your gaze holds a *curiosity*.... I have not seen before. What are you curious about, human?

You don’t have to be shy, you can come closer. I won’t bite.

Ohh… I can see you more clearly now. Everything before was such a blur. You are quite... beautiful. I feel bashful in your presence...

I know how to react to spite, anger and even distaste, but you are so... innocent. It wounds me to see your skin marred… may I get a closer look? I promise I wont touch.

I ask now, as I did not before. Why did you run *so deep* into the forest? (slightly angered) You were lucky you were only hurt, what if you'd been killed?

You think no one would have noticed or cared…?

You are... Unattached. More than that, you are... Lonely...

(softly) We have that in common I suppose. How did one such as yourself come to be alone?

(aside) Why do the Fates tempt me so…

You chose to be? (chuckle) Believe me, human, if you have the opportunity to have someone beside you, you should take it… by the horns, if you will.

That was a cute laugh… I like that. Truly I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a conversation such as this one with someone.

Thank you.

(pause)

(soft gasp) No, no, I was just… surprised. No one has ever… reached out to touch me like that. Even just on my arm.

Perhaps I should go, I have worn your hospitality too thin, I believe. The forest needs me and I-- (cutoff)

(kissing)

(clearing throat) Wow. Human, I-- I’ve-- I never thought. Do I not intimidate you? Am I not a vicious beast of the forest?

(kissing)

You’re… not frightened at all? I don’t understand.

You find me... handsome… Now that I cannot believe. I am a monster… surely you mock me.

(startled) What? Human, now what are you doing?

(sigh) Will you please get off me?

No, I will not move you. I don’t want to hurt you.

(kissing) Your mouth tastes so sweet. And you smell… divine. Your touch upon my face is so gentle.

How is that someone so lovely… could look so fondly on some… thing like me?

(groan)

Fuck.

That-- that’s my-- (moan). You’re grinding down on me.

Careful it’s (growls) you don't have to do this... You owe me nothing…

(kissing)

I don’t-- I am too big. I could crush your entire body with one hand without any effort. You’re so much smaller than me. What if I hurt you? I would never forgive myself. (kissing)

(moaning) That feels amazing. Fuck.

(growl) Your hands and mouth, your body on mine. I have never known such pleasure.

The (groan) smell of your arousal is awakening my basest desires. (huff)

(loud moan) Your hand on my-- on my cock, human. It-- gods above and below!

(kissing)

Please… can I touch you too? I want to make you feel as good as you’ve made me.

My fingers along your body, do they feel good? Tell me if it hurts, I don’t want it to hurt.

Fuck. You’re so warm against me. Like a living flame in my hands.

(moan) Oh go faster on my cock, will you? This feels better than I could’ve ever dreamed.

You… you want me inside you? I-- I don’t think that’s a good idea. Look at me, look at-- my cock, I would split you open more likely than not.

Perhaps… here. (small groan of exertion) Let me turn you around.

You seem surprised. Did you think these muscles are just for show?

(chuckles)

Part your legs, let me put my cock-- (moan) Just like that, wrap them around my cock. And I can bounce you up and down.

[begin thigh fucking, improvise as much as you’d like]

That’s it, my sweet human, just like that. Your legs hugging my cock (moan) I could scarcely imagine anything more pleasurable.

Your sounds are exquisite. Moan for me, human, let me know how good this feels for you. I don’t think I’m going to last long.

I’m not gripping your hips too hard am I? (groan)

(growl / moan / groan) My heart is pounding in my chest, the blood of my veins could rival the lava of Mt. Etna. Fuck.

(pleading) Human, I must go faster. Tell me if it’s too much, please.

(moan) I felt your thighs tighten around me. You’ll be the death of me, human, I swear.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Grab my horns, I’m going to erupt. (moan)

I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. Fuck, I’m so close.

(as you approach orgasm, say whatever comes naturally)

(heavy breathing) Mother Gaeae.

You’re not hurt, are you?

Good. (kissing)

That was… amazing. I’m sorry that it had to end so soon.

Did… did you… finish, human?

(sigh) I’m sorry. I was so caught up in my own lust, I neglected… no please. I want to make you feel good.

(sheepish) Y-yes… I’m still hard. I ah… have a lot of stamina even for a… monster.

Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.

Alright, but at the first sign of pain, I will stop.

Move forward onto your hands and knees, that’s it.

I will lick your hole to prepare you…

(start eating the listener out)

I was not expecting such a sweet taste--like ambrosia.

I don’t think I could ever tire of you, nor run out of new ways to give you pleasure.

You’re shaking a little… Do you want me to stop?

(amused) As you wish.

Touch yourself for me, human. I want to hear how good this feels. I want to make sure you’re good and ready for me.

Alright. I cannot say I have anticipated this, human, but I am looking forward to it all the same.

[insert dick here]

(moaning as you *slowly* and *gently* fill them)

Are you alright? That’s only the tip.

(chuckle) I feel… Fuck, Elysium surely pales in comparison.

A little more in. (moan) And I’ll slide in and out a bit.

Keep moaning for me, let me know how this feels.

(shoulder kisses) One such as you deserves to be kissed everywhere.

All the way? Are you sure? I-- I’ll go in as far as I can.

(moaning)

(strained) Oh fuck, there, that’s it, that’s all I can give. Fuck. Human. How are you?

Tell me how this feels. Your moans are driving me wild. Your skin is hot to the touch and slick with sweat.

I have to move. Tell me if I should stop at any time.

(begin fucking)

(growling) By the gods. You’re so fucking warm and tight around me.

Growing up, I saw the nymphs take so many partners. I never understood such desires… until now. It excited me to watch, though I was sure no one would take me as a partner.

I tried to never let myself hope for such ecstasy until now.

(shoulder kisses)

Fuck. This feels good but I need more. Can I fuck you faster? I promise I won’t hurt you.

(moaning)

(growling) You bucking your hips against me, I can hardly stand it. 

(crash)

What was that?

Oh, your urn, sorry about that... We minotaurs have never been the most graceful of creatures.

(groaning)

I’m gripping you so tightly, I suspect you’ll see my handprints on your skin for days to come. I want you to look at them and remember this, remember how good I made you feel.

Ohh you like the sound of that, don’t you, human? I felt you tightening around me.

(chuckles)

Keep touching yourself, human. I want you to have all the pleasure in the world.

(shoulder kisses)

(sucking sound)

Fuck. That was a glorious sound. You really like the idea of being marked.

How do my teeth on your shoulder feel? (biting) Oh fuck, faster, faster.

(growling) Don’t hold back, human, scream for me.

Give me your orgasm. Show me how good this fucking feels. Let yourself be consumed by this pleasure.

Don’t stop, don’t stop moving and screaming and touching yourself.

Fuck, I’m so close again. I need to go faster, and grip you harder, as I pound into you.

Are you close? I can feel you shaking around me. Your breath is coming out in such needy pants…

Your whimpers spur me, human. You need more and I intend to give you all of me.

(keep thrusting and improv to orgasm)

(come down slowly)

Here, human, lay back against me in my lap. I cannot keep myself upright and I would hate to crush you.

(content sigh)

(chuckle) My side is just fine, thank you for asking. Such embraces mend wounds that do not show.

(kiss)

Thank you for… everything.

Did you enjoy yourself? I wasn’t too rough was I?

(pause)

Thank the gods.

I still disapprove of your actions in the forest, but… I suppose I cannot be too upset anymore.

You most certainly will not be allowed to repeat such brash actions. From now on, I will accompany you. (suddenly shy) If you wish… that is.

You will never know how good it is to hear those words. There never was a creature as happy as I am in this moment.

(kiss)

[fade out]


End file.
